


Butterfly’s Repose

by catboypil



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: I cried writing this, M/M, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Junhui | Jun hates overly physical contact, Xu Minghao | The8 is whipped, jun has really bad social anxiety, minghao watched jun grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboypil/pseuds/catboypil
Summary: all minghao wanted as to make junhui happy, but he couldn’t even keep him alive.  seeing his best friend and love of his life dead was something he never expected when the elder first transferred to this school.minghao’s hands were covered in blood and vomit, along with both his and junhui’s clothes. he knew it was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn’t have forced him to come here, he regretted everything.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

all minghao wanted as to make junhui happy, but he couldn’t even keep him alive. seeing his best friend and love of his life dead was something he never expected when the elder first transferred to this school.

minghao’s hands were covered in blood and vomit, along with both his and junhui’s clothes. he knew it was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn’t have forced him to come, he regretted everything. 

————————————

minghao and junhui first met in 6th grade. the only reason they seemed compatible with each other is solely because they both spoke mandarin. even then, junhui was shy and only spoke obnoxiously short answers. but the younger of the two was determined to be his friend.

little did they both know, the small encounters would flourish into a close and satiating friendship. 

if only it could’ve lasted longer.


	2. Chapter 2

minghao looked over at his best friend who was aggressively chewing his nail beds. “get those out of your mouth, you might get sick.” the younger divulged every so delicately, slowly reaching his hand as to not scare the other and pull his hand away from his lips.

“oh, sorry....” junhui whispered, descrying at the jet-black haired male with a shy smile. “y’know, i think in my next life, i wanna be a butterfly. or a cat.” he added the last part for humor, knowing minghao would smile at just about anything he did.

“in my next life, i want to be a young boy who lives on a field of flowers.“ he responded with a correlation in mind.

“why so specific ?“ the taller queried with a small smile threatening to play on his lips.

“because then i’ll have a chance of meeting you. catching you in a field and getting the honor of being your friend for a second time. i’ll catch the most beautiful butterfly of all for a second time.“ he ran a hand through his dark hair that hung just in front of his eyes. minghao’s eyes danced over junhui’s body, wondering how he had managed to score such an angelic person as his life-long companion. 

the elder had dark magenta hair that was neatly brushed to purposely cover his eyes. minghao wished he could see those dark brown orbs more often, oh how he could get lost in them for hours. and he definitely has. nights where junhui climbed through his window for a surprise sleepover because he was feeling lonely. when he’d fake wanting to have staring contests all just to gaze into his eyes with adoration. 

he missed moments like that. before they grew up and moved away from each other. 

the two chinese boys were seated on junhui’s roof, beholding the sunset as they made small talk. the taller of the two had his knees pulled closely to his chest, while the other was sprawled out on his back, hands resting behind his head. 

“you’re staring, hao.“ the magenta haired male piped up, finally letting his smile break free. 

“i know, junnie , i’m very well aware.“ he looked away nevertheless, knowing exactly how staring made his friend feel. “you’re just really nice to look at.“ he chuckled. 

junhui pulled his knees closer, attempting to cover the dark blush creeping onto his cheeks. “o-oh..” he managed to stammer. 

god, minghao really was in love. but he knew he couldn’t have him, he never would.


End file.
